


It's Ok, Flash

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Agent Venom - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rating May Change, spiderflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash might have accidently become an agent of SHIELD. Oops. It's actually pretty awesome. The only thing that could make this better is if he could have the dude he's been crushing on since freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but it's my first on ao3. I'll try to update once a week, but no promises! The chapters might be kinda short too...oh well. (Expect stuff on either Tuesdays or Thursdays) The canon is so screwed up. It's this weird amalgamation of the cartoon and the movies and the comics altogether. Enjoy!

_"Your uncle died. I get it. I'm sorry."_

Was that really the best thing he could come up with? _Ugh, I'm so stupid_ , Flash thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sure, that had been months ago, and he and Par- _Peter_ were on pretty decent terms now, but he still wished he could have come up with a better apology. He hadn't really meant that he was sorry about Ben Parker's death; he was trying to say he was sorry for all the shitty things he'd done to Peter. He wanted to be a better person. In Flash's experience, the best way to deal with emotions was to punch something, and something just happened to be Parker.

"Hey Flash," said a voice that snapped him out of his internal chastisement of his own stupidity. "How'd that Chemestry test go? Gwen said you studied really hard." Peter waited for an answer while swapping out text books. Yes, Flash had been waiting for him at his locker. No, that's not weird. No, Flash doesn't have a crush on Peter. He just likes to admire how his jeans fit really well on his a-

"Hello? Flash? _Eugene_?"

Oh, right, Parker. "I'm sure I'll at least make a C," Flash replied, after being brought out of his day-dream haze. He really needed to stop doing that. And he should probably quit staring at Peter so much, but something tells him he won't.

"That's better than failing. They'll kick you off the team if you do. But I'm sure you did fine. If Gwen thinks you'll pass, then so do I," Parker assured him. Then they fell into their usual silent walk to their next class, German, one of the two they had together.

At some point, Gwen had appeared next to them, but Flash had no idea where she came from. She seemed to do that a lot, did she hide in janitors' closets or something? Then the annoying freshman Sam Alexander bounded up, in all his agrivating, sarcastic glory, followed by a comparatively silent Danny Rand. Thankfully for Flash, Pete's other friends (Luke, Ava, MJ, and the Os-brat) weren't in this class. German was one of the only subjects Flash actually liked, and the presence of the entire nerd-squad would have ruined it.

Flash had no problems with Danny, dude was like, super chill, and the girls didn't really bug him either (it didn't even bother him that Gwen and Peter had dated briefly). He only really didn't like Sam and Harry. Sam had all the tact and social skill of a sack of rocks, and he and Peter had this rivalry thing that rubbed Flash the wrong way. And Harry...Harry hadn't actually done anything wrong. It was just that he and Peter had been best friends for as long as Flash could remember. They had this closeness between them that he could only wish for. If he was being completely honest, he'd admit he was jealous of Osborne. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

As he took his seat (next to Peter, of course), he was reminded of something that Flash had in common with the Science nerd that Harry didn't: an interest in Spider Man. It was Peter's notbook that made him think about it--the thing was covered in sketches of the web slinger. Thanks to Spidey he had easily found something to talk to Peter about (more like an excuse to talk to him). Harry liked Spider Man as much as the next guy, but he was nowhere near Peter or Flash when it came to Spidey knowledge. Flash also had the privelage of _meeting_ the hero when the symbiote had bonded to him, even if he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Just because Harry and Peter were close, that didn't have to mean Flash had no chance.

He tried to keep his focus on the board, he really did, but he stole a glance at Parker and that went out the window. Flash just couldn't help himself. Peter was deeply concentrated on his next drawing, and when he was focussed on it, Flash was focussed on him. He had to wonder how someone who paid so little attention in class could make such good grades. Maybe by looking like he wasn't listening he helped his concentration somehow, although it certainly didn't help Flash. He loved the way Peter's brow furrowed slightly, and how he chewed on one side of his lower lip absentmindedly.

Before they knew it, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Flash walked with Peter, first to his own locker, then to Peter's, because it was closer to the cafeteria. Occasionally, Flash would offer to pay for Pete's food, which was met with either a 'that's ok, buddy. I got this,' or a 'thanks Flash. Jameson might have forgotten my check...again.' Today, it was the latter. Then they fought through the sea of hungry, hormonal teens to get to their table.

There was a time when Flash would have sat at the so-called 'jock table' with the rest of the basketball team. Now, he sat with Peter and his friends, even though he didn't like them very much. He could grin and bear it if it meant spending time with Peter, or at least that's what he told himself. Danny was usually there before them (he brought his lunch most days), as was Harry (who also brought his lunch because his dad said 'the slop they serve at that school isn't good enough for my son'), and today wasn't any different. Sam (very loudly, Flash could hear him coming from a mile away) made his presence known next. Luke and Ava sat down at about the same time, then Mary Jane and Gwen appeared from nowhere (how does she _do_ that?), arms linked and talking about...actually, Flash wasn't really sure what they were talking about most of the time.

"So what did you think of it?" Mary Jane asked. "Wasn't Uma Thurman great? And Novaccaine." Uma Thurman? Wasn't that the chick from _Kill Bill_? And Flash was almost positive that novaccaine was the stuff they used at the dentist. _Girls are weird_.

"I know! I think my favorite was Irresistible," Gwen agreed. What were they talking about? Were they song titles or something? They weren't songs Flash had heard before.

"I thought Save Rock And Roll was better," Ava inserted. Mary Jane nodded and Gwen hummed in approval. Definitely song titles. Flash would ask Peter about it later.

"No way Peter! I could totally kick your ass in a race," Sam yelled, taking Flash's mind away from the girls. He was wrong, Peter was a better runner. He didn't look it, but he was pretty good at just about all physical activities (no innuendo intended--ok, so maybe a little).

"I doubt you're ever going to prove that," Peter snipped. It was much milder than his usual banter; Flash wondered if he wasn't feeling very good, or maybe he was just tired.

"It is not wise to argue over who is faster. Whether one is faster than the other is not inportant. Each has their own skil that makes them special," Danny said. _Thanks, Fortune Cookie_. Sam rolled his eyes, but Parker seemed satisfied.

"Besides, I can outrun both of you. They don't call me Flash for nothing," Flash boasted. Sam couldn't argue with that, he was _really_ fast.

"I thought they called you Flash because you used to run around naked in preschool," Peter laughed.

"You weren't supposed to tell people that!" Flash shrieked, but he was smiling. It had been Peter, of all people, who had dubbed him Flash back when they were little, and the name stuck.

"Dude, I am never letting you live this down," Sam snickered. Flash groaned.

* * *

After lunch was Flash's favorite class--the other class he had with Peter--gym. Once they were in the locker room he couldn't get changed fast enough. Today was dodgeball day, and Flash wanted to be team captain so he could pick Peter. Not-So-Puny Parker was like a garunteed win; no one could seem to hit him. Flash cringed when he slammed his locker door harder than he meant to, and sprinted out of the locker room.

"Thompson, Cage, you're captains. Thompson picks first," the coach barked. Flash grinned triumphantly. He already knew his first pick.

"Parker."

* * *

"Dude, that was awesome!" Flash cheered, grabbing Peter in a tight hug. "I don't think I ever want to be up against you in dodgeball. My face is too pretty.

"I'd go easy on you," Peter assured him once he let go, allowing him to turn to his locker and start stripping. Flash noted that Peter didn't seem anywhere near as sweaty as the other guys.

And then Flash had to tear his eyes away, because Peter had no modesty and took a while to get a towel wrapped around his waist. It was only going to be on him long enough to walk to the shower, so why even bother, really, but Flash was kind of thankful for it. It didn't want to get caught staring at Peter's junk. Awkward.

After showering, Flash was off to his next class, although he was thinking of ditching. If Peter wasn't in his algebra class, why even bother going? He didn't like math, and no one he actually liked would be there, which was how he found himself behind the school, kicking a rock across the ground.

That was when Liz Allan walked up. Ew. "Hi Flash. You cutting class too?" she greeted. He nodded silently. He really didn't want to deal with her right now. "Listen, Flash, I...I know you said you don't want to be in a relationship right now--" actually he had told her he wasn't interested in having a girlfriend; guess she didnt take the hint, "--but I really want to try again. Please?"

"Liz, I really don't think you have what I'm looking for right now," Flash sighed. _Let her down easy_.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can--"

"Unless scientists have found a way for you to grow a penis, you're out of luck," he growled. Oh shit. He said that out loud.

"Oh. I-I understand. That's o-ok. I just remembered I have to...go back to class! Yeah, bye Flash." _Great. Just great. Liz Allan knows I'm gay. I am so screwed_.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Man gives Flash some advice, and Sam is kind of a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must. Write. More. I got this done faster than I planned on...don't get used to it.

An energy shot buzzed past Flash's head. _How is this my life?_ That was the closest a shot had gotten so far, was he losing his touch? Or perhaps he was thinking too much. About? About Liz Allan finding out he likes guys--and what will happen when that gets back around to Peter (or when Liz runs straight to Peter and tells him herself, because she probably will). A shot nailed Flash square in the back, but it wasn't an energy blast, it was webbing.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem distracted," Spider Man asked, placing a hand on Flash's shoulder. They were on the helicarrier training, working on Flash's control of the symbiote. So far, he could last a whole forty-eight hours without losing it, and the thing didn't seem to wish him any harm when he did (the worst it had done was refuse to come off; Flash _was_ its ideal host).

"I've got a lot on my mind. I have some problems at school, and some problems with my friends," Flash sighed, willing the symbiote away from his face. "But you don't need to worry about it." _About me_.

"Flash, if something's wrong, I can help. So what's the problem?" Oh Spidey. Ever helpful, heroic (not to mention how that suit fits really well) Spidey.

"My problem is Peter Parker," Flash mumbled, turning away from Spidey and facing the now dormant blasters instead. He couldn't see Spider Man's face, but he could feel him looking at him.

"The guy that takes pictures of me for the _Bugle_? I thought you were friends," Spider Man replied. Flash supposed that now was as good a time as any to turn and face Spdey again, and even with the mask he could see the confusion on his face. "If he did something to you, I'll beat him up for you."

Flash let out a deflated chuckle. "No, no, we're friends. I really like Peter, I mean I _like_ like Peter. ButIdon'tknowifheevenlikesguys, andifhedoesheprobablylikesHarry. AndIranintoLizAllanatschooland--"

"Slow down, Flash. You like Peter? Didn't you used to bully the kid?" Spider Man asked. Ouch. Had to bring that up.

"I've known Pete since we were little kids. He's the one who started calling me Flash. By middle school I realized how adorable he was, but I didn't want to get made fun of, so in high school I decided to try my hardest not to like him," Flash explained. "Which obviously didn't work, so then I thought I could just be his friend. And I think I've been hanging out with him too much because I feel like I'm rambling and Pete does that a lot."

"If you like Parker you should go for it. When he talked about his friends, he talke about you the most. Isn't there a dance coming up?" Flash nodded; homecoming was two weeks away. "Ask him to that."

"I've never asked a guy out before. Come to think of it, I've only successfully asked Liz out." And that didn't end well."

"Just go for it."

* * *

Peter's heart was soaring as he swung from web to web over New York City. _Flash Thompson_ was going to ask him to homecoming. Obviously, he was going to say yes, because Flash was attractive and a pretty decent guy (when he wasn't hitting Peter, but his reason behind it actually made sense).

His mood was taken down when Nova's voice came through his com watch. "Hey Webs, White Tiger says there's a robbery at the bank near Midtown. How fast can you get there?" Sam asked.

"Faster than you can, Bucket Head," Peter said, earning a muffled 'yeah right' from Sam before the com cut off. He made a sharp left turn in the direction of the bank, and made it there just thirty seconds before Nova. White Tiger and Power Man were already there, and Iron Fist arrived just minutes later, so it didn't take long for them to incapacitate the crooks and leave before the cops showed up.

The robbery was at the end of the team's usual patrol, so they headed to SHIELD. Once they got there, Peter used the opportunity to check his phone. He had two messages, one from Flash, and one from...Liz Allan?

F: _Hey Pete, im bored -_-_

L: _You'll never guess what Flash told me today_

He answered Flash first, because the guy that was going to ask him to homecoming took precedence over the ditsy cheerleader that liked to flirt with both Flash and Peter.

P: _And you expect me to do something about it?_

Flash's reply was almost immediate, and Peter didn't know it but he was smiling down at his phone as he typed.

F: _Duh, who else can :P_

"Hey Peter, what are you so happy about?" Oh no. Sam. "Oh, who are you texting?" Peter tried to stop him, but Sam pulled his phone out of his grasp. "Look, he's talking to Flash! You know, you two are meant for each other. You're both total morons, and Flash is the president of your fan club!"

"Leave Peter alone, and give him back his phone," Ava said, taking the phone from Sam and tossing it back to its owner.

"It is Peter's concern who he talks to, not yours," Danny scolded gently. He really couldn't sound angry if he tried, but he got the message across. "Worry about your own conversations."

"I'll bet you wouldn't like it if Pete went through _your_ phone," Ava added. Sam's eyes widened for a moment, as if remembering a conversation he wouldn't want Peter to read. "Thought so."

P: _I wish I could say I was bored right now._

"He's also talking to Liz Allan," Sam announced. "Was she the reason you were grinning like that?"

"Why is it any of your business who I talk to? The way you looked a second ago, I sort of want to get into your phone. You've peaked my curiosity," Peter threatened. He looked back down at his phone and began typing a message to Liz.

P: _I'll bet I can try_

And he wasn't surprised with her answer, considering the conversation he (as Spider Man) had had with Flash earlier. As he started to reply, she sent a second message, one that he really hoped Sam wouldn't see.

L: _Flash is gay_

L: _You should so go for it_

* * *

He was exhausted by the time he found his way to his bedroom window. The SHIELD base was on the other side of the city from the Parker home in Queens, and after training with Agent Venom, patrolling with the team, and the long trek home, he was beat. He had gotten most of his homework done in the small time slot between school and training, and the rest he could worry about in study hall the next day. His schedule left about three hours for sleep that night, mostly thanks to the robbery. _Maybe if I take the subway instead of web-swinging home I could get about thirty more minutes in._

A lot of times when Peter got home he was either so tired and sore that he couldn't even fall asleep, or his mind wouldn't shut off long enough for him to doze off, but today he was calm, his muscles weren't screaming, and Flash was going to ask him to be his date for homecoming. That was probably the best three hours of sleep he'd gotten in weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you find any mistakes, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is a dork, Peter thinks it's cute, and Sam is still a dick (maybe a little less dick-ish).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I write Sam as such a jerk, but I like it. Someone has to be the jerk, so it's just the position he fills I guess.

Flash took in a deep breath. It was almost time for Peter to come from his class to get his books for German, which meant Flash was waiting at his locker like always. But today was different, because he was going to ask Peter to homecoming (because Spider Man told him to) and that could possibly change their friendship. He hoped it would be a good thing; that Peter would say yes and they'd live happily ever after. The alternative being Peter saying no and things becoming permanently awkward between them.

"Hey Flash," Peter greeted, and Flash jumped because once again he had zoned out; it was becoming a regular occurrence. "Did you get your Chemistry test back?"

Flash held up a piece of paper with a big '85' circled in red at the top. Peter tackled Flash in an excited hug, almost knocking him backwards. "Geez, Pete, if that's how excited you get over a B, I'd like to see what you do when I get an A," he laughed.

"Then you better start studying harder," Peter said with a wink, and _ohmygod_ was Flash blushing, because he felt like he was blushing.

"So, homecoming is in like two weeks," Flash stated, eyes wandering and then fixing on a dead bug in a light fixture. They really needed to clean those things.

"Is it? I completely forgot," Peter said as he put in his locker combination. Flash was pretty sure he was sweating now, and there was this weird roaring in his ears like he could hear his own blood flow.

"Do you...are you going with anyone?" Smooth, Flash, smooth. His voice cracked and he wanted to face palm.

"No, I don't have a date yet. I haven't really thought about it much." Peter shut his locker, and turned to start walking to German. Flash followed like always, taking a few quick steps to catch up with him.

"Doyoumaybewanttogowithme?" Flash asked. It came out all smushed together and fast, and he wasn't even sure Peter heard him.

"Sure," Peter replied. Flash didn't think that one single word could make him so ecstatic, but he was wrong. That one single word meant that Peter Parker actually wanted to go to homecoming with him. Peter _liked_ him. _Peter_ liked _him_.

"You do? Because I'll understand i-if you don't," he stammered. Peter chuckled and grabbed Flash's wrist, pulling him forward. Flash was pretty sure his breath hitched when he did it.

"Flash, I said I want to go with you," he confirmed, then stood on his toes to press a kiss to Flash's cheek and if he wasn't red before he was now. Peter moved his grip from Flash's wrist and held his hand instead as they walked the rest of the way to class.

* * *

Gwen pushed her hair back into place behind the black headband she was wearing. She looked over at Mary Jane, who was fixing her lipstick, and Gwen touched her own lips as she remembered MJ's lipstick rubbing off on them. MJ smiled when she saw her looking at her; Gwen smiled back.

"It's almost time for you to go to German," Mary Jane informed the blonde, who groaned at the thought of being stuck in class without MJ. "Hey, it's ok, we'll see each other at lunch."

"I know, but we can't exactly make out in the lunch room," Gwen complained. Mary Jane gave a breathy laugh and kissed her cheek lightly, careful not to mess up the lipstick she'd just put on.

"I'll see you after class," MJ sighed, opening the door to the janitor's closet where they had been hiding. Mary Jane went one way and Gwen went another, staring back at MJ with puppy dog eyes that made her giggle.

Just as she turned towards the hall that her German class was in, Gwen saw something that she'd never seen before (and never expected to see either): Peter and Flash walking into class hand in hand. Were they...? She guessed she'd have to find out at lunch.

* * *

"You are in a good mood today," Danny said as Peter and Flash sat down for lunch. Harry nodded in agreemen, saying something through a mouthful of food that couldn't be interpreted. "Does it have something to do with homecoming?"

_How did he know?_ Flash thought, giving Danny a suspicious look. "It does," Peter answered, sounding almost as suspicious as Flash looked. "I got asked to go with someone I really like."

And then Sam was there. "Really? Who? Was it Gwen? Liz Allan? Or maybe... _Flash_?" That was when MJ and Gwen sat down, and Ava and Luke, too. Flash thought that Gwen's hair looked messed up and Mary Jane's makeup was a little sloppy, but he didn't say anything.

"Actually, it _was_ Flash," Peter growled, causing Sam to spit out his mystery meat (it landed in Harry's face; Flash thought Os-brat was going to hurl).

"You two. Going to homecoming. When I said you were meant for each other, I didn't think you'd take it seriously." Danny gave Sam a disapproving look, and Flash didn't miss the way he shrunk under the glare.

"Good for you Pete," Harry said, picking mystery meat off his sweater. "Flash may be a meat head, but he's a nice meat head."

"Well Tiger, I always thought you'd get a pretty blond, but not this pretty blond," MJ laughed. Flash could tell she meant no harm by the joke, and he even cracked a smile.

"While Sam meant it a different way, I believe you two fit well together," Danny said. "I have also found a homecoming date."

"Reall? I was starting to think you might be aro ace," Gwen admitted.

"I am going with Sam." And it was Flash's turn to spit out his mystery meat (that got in Ava's hair; he's pretty sure she _did_ hurl) because what? Danny and Sam?

"Did you really just say that or am I hearing things?" Luke asked. There was a small thump followed by an 'ow' when Ava kicked him under the table.

"Is there something wrong with me going to the dance with Danny?" Sam hissed.

Flash knew the answer to that one. It was pretty obvious to him. "Danny's so calm, and you're so--"

"Not," Peter said, finishing it for him. A quiet murmur of 'yeah's went around the table.

"I believe the saying is 'opposites attract,'" Danny mumbled. Mary Jane and Gwen whispered back and forth where Flash couldn't hear. Whatever it was that MJ said had Gwen nodding enthusiastically.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Flash questioned. The girls looked at each other for a moment (he was pretty sure they were talking with their minds; girls do that) before Gwen spoke up.

"Mary Jane asked me to go with her to the dance, and I said yes," she explained. Harry made a surprised 'huh' sound and Peter's eyebrows went up. Really? Was Flash the only one who wasn't surprises? Did no one else notice how they sneak off together all the time?

"So basically almost everyone has a date but me," Harry sighed. "Hey Ava--"

"I'm already going with Luke."

"Of course you are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry. All his friends have paired off for homecoming and he's by himself. I have a couple people in mind for him, but I haven't picked one yet. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdiest date ever (but Flash has to admit it was pretty fun), but it would have been better it hadn't been interrupted by an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love planetaria (which is the proper plural of planatarium, apparently, thanks Wikipedia). So science-y. And just imagine if the played alternative/pop punk-ish music. That's pretty much how this chapter happened.

After lunch (and a long discussion about who was taking whom to homecoming that Flash didn't really care about) the nerd-squad + Flash split ways, with Flash and Peter (and also Luke because he had gym that period too) heading to gym.

Gym class itself was pretty uneventful, it was in the locker room after class when things got interesting. For once, Flash didn't feel like he couldn't look at Peter, and that was a huge relief.

"See something you like, Eugene?" Peter snickered, stuffing his shirt in his locker. There were some yellowing bruises around his ribs, probably from one of his skateboard accidents (although Flash was pretty sure they weren't there the day before)."You at least have to buy me dinner first. I do have _some_ class."

"Why, Peter, I am a gentleman. I would at least take you to get pizza first, maybe even see a movie," Flash said. Peter was in just his boxers now and this was usually the part where Flash looked anywhere but at Peter, but this time he just couldn't seem to look away.

"How about the new planetarium?" The boxers came down and _oh my god,_ Peter was seriously hung, _lookawaylookawaylookaway_.

"That sounds really nerdy but as long as you're there I don't care," Flash replied. Peter got a towel wrapped around his body and Flash could finally breathe again. Peter was just surprised that Flash actually seemed to be considering going to the planetarium.

"They talk about astronomy but there's also a laser show to music. Gwen and MJ went and they said it was really cool."

"When is it open?"

* * *

And that was how Flash found himself in the strangest building he had ever seen with like four hundred people staring at the domed ceiling. There was a lady talking over the sound system (with this weird guitar solo playing the background that reminded Flash of background music for like a Star Wars movie or somethin) about all the stars and how some of them were really old and some of them weren't even around any more but they could still be seen. This was the nerdy part, but it was still pretty cool. They had started looking at the sky from earth, then moved several times to other points in the universe and Flash was amazed.

Another great thing about coming here was how Peter had grasped his hand almost immediately after they had sat down. That was probably the best part. Flash also got to watch how fascinated he was, which was adorable. Peter was mesmerized by the stars overhead, drinking in every word the speaker said. He looked like a professional photographer with his camera (that he had insisted on bringin) hanging from his neck.

"We will now begin the final part of our show tonight; while the first half was educational, we like to keep our audience awake," the woman said, earning a collective chuckle from the crowd.

"Traditionally, only calm , space-themed music is played in a planetarium. But that's boring." The room suddenly went completely dark, no stars projected anywhere. Flash couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Then there was a beat that started, and a voice singing.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Flash thought the song sounded vaguely familia, like he had heard it on the radio ounce or twice.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

It was still almost pitch black, but Flash's eyes had adjusted enough to see Peter's said bobbing with the beat.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

On the last two words, a dark blue light flashed against the wall, then seemed to drip away.

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

The entire ceiling turned a deep red, and the stars came back. They seemed to be slowly moving away from the earth out into the sky.

_And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

That was when the lasers started. Flash was pretty sure that was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

Peter tapped Flash's shoulder to get his attention. 'I have to pee, I'll be right back,' he mouthed. Flash nodded and let go of his hand so he could go.

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

Flash felt almost hypnotized by all the bright colors and the stars dancing as they 'moved' past them.

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

There was a large crashing sound and many people gasped.

_I'm a young lover's rage_

Flash tried to find the source of the sound but it was too dark, even with the ceilong illuminated.

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

The song cut off abruptly and the lights came on, and Flash wasn't sure what was happening but he saw a blue of red and blue swing past him.

* * *

Peter couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. His Spidey-sense was going absolutely insane, and he needed to find out why. After making sure he was the only one in the restroom, he locked the door and pulled off his clothes; he had his suit on underneath. Then he had to get back into the crowd; the was a sound like a wall cracking and he had an idea of what was making his Spidey-sense so spastic.

He ran back into the auditorium where the lights were now on. A certain doctor with four extra mechanical arms had crashed the party. _Just my luck_ , Peter thought bitterly. He needed back up but he wasn't sure how quickly the others couof get there...but there was another option.

Peter stopped in front of Flash. "I know Fury hasn't cleared you for field work, but I need help. Ock's nothing we can't handle together, right?"

Flash seemed to be frozen for a few seconds. Peter waved his hand in front of his face once or twice before Flash nodded and ducked behind a seat, emerging covered in the symbiote. "If I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you."

* * *

"Peter! Where were you? I was scare to death. Doctor Octopus was here, then Spider Man showed up and--" Flash exclaimed when he filed out into hallway. He had been in search of his date, who had gone to the bathroom right before all hell broke loose.

"Sorry Flash, I had to stay hidden to get good pictures. I knew it was a good idea to bring my camera. See?" Peter held up his camera and showed Flash every shot he had gotten of Spider Man and...uh oh.

"Who's the guy in the black suit?" Flash asked nervously. "He kind of looks like that Venom dude, only he's helping."

"I don't know, but he was cool. I'm sure Jameson will paint him as a menace, but no one really listens to him anyway." Flash wasn't too happy about that. Now he was positive that Fury would be mad at both him and Spidey. And he couldn't ask Peter not to give Jameson the pictures, because he needed the money.

"Let's get out of here," Flash said, taking Peter's hand in his. Peter smiled at him and they walked out to the parking lot together.

The ride to Peter's house was quiet, although not necessarily awkward. Flash scanned the radio for music and sang along when he heard songs that he knew, and Peter grinned at him (because how much dorkier could Flash get, and how had he _ever_ been so popular before?). When they pulled up to Peter's house, Flash jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for Peter.

"I had a good time tonight, even if a super villain showed up. Who knew how cool stars were?" Flash said he walked Peter to the porch. Peter just shook his head him, and tryed his hardest not to laugh.

"It was fun, and I got enough pictures for a paycheck. But I do think I need one more," Peter agreed. He raised his camera up and snapped a picture of Flash.

"Geez, Pete, warn me before hou do that. I think I'm blind." Peter shoved Flash and they both laughed.  _It's or never_ , the blond told himself, leaning in towards Peter, who got the message and leaned in too. They were just an inch apart when May Parker opened the door and Flash jumped away. "Hi, Mrs. Parker."

"Oh Eugene, you know you can call me Aunt May," the woman correxted. "Did you boys have a nice time?"

"Yes, the planetarium was very educational. I think I learned more than anything I've ever learned at school," Flash replied jokingly.

"Well, thank you for driving Peter home. I just made cookies, would you like to come in?" At first, Flash was going to say yes; he loved May's cookies and he liked being around her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Thanks Aunt May, but I need to get home, I don't want my dad to be mad at me." It was in Flash's best interest to get home before his dad did so he could hide in his room and avoid all contact.

"Oh, ok. I suppose I'll see you again soon, Eugene," May sighed.

"Good bye Aunt May, bye Peter. I'll see you at school on Monday." Flash felt super awkward (thanks to May's timing).

"Bye, Flash," Peter called as fLash back  to his car. He turned and smiled at Peter. He dreaded going home, but if he could just get jo before his dad then it wouldn't be as bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking the next chapter might make me change the archive warning...yeeeeeaaah...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May is smart, Harrison is not, and Jesse just wants to know if Flash is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's time to tag some more characters, huh. I might forget to do it, eh he he...(I'm lazy)

Peter followed his aunt inside the house. Flash had just left, and almost kissed him, but May had interrupted them and Flash practically ran back to his car. He wanted to blame her, but she couldn't have done it on purpose. So instead, he sulked up in his room, blaming himself.

His head shot up when he heard his door creak open. "I brought the cookies," May offered, holding the plate out to her nephew. He took one and nibbled at the edges. "I saw on the television that Spider Man was seen at the new planetarium. Fighting that awful Octopus person."

"Yeah, I got some good pictures," Peter mumbled. Why was she talking about this? "Of both of them. I'll get a lot for them."

"I'm glad you're not hurt. Peter, what you do...following him around, I mean, it's dangerous. And all these 'skateboard accidents' you keep having..." May lectured. It seemed like she was leaving something out, but Peter didn't know what and he didn't ask.

"Aunt May, I didn't follow Spider Man there, we just happened to be there at the same time," Peter groaned. She glared at him, a silent command to watch his tone.

"Peter, you didn't follow him, he followed you." Oh. _Oh_. Did she suspect that...no. Suspect was the wrong word. She knew. And by the uneasy look on his face, May was pretty sure that Peter understood her now.

"How long?" It was almost too quiet to be heard, but she heard the question. She smiled, and sat on the edge of Peter's bed.

"Not very long. You could use the kitchen door like you used to. The window is a little noisy," his aunt chuckled.

Peter winced, remembering a night just a few weeks ago when he can tumbling in through his bed room window and onto to the floor. When Aunt May had asked, he'd told her he had fallen out of bed. "You heard that?"

"Peter, why do you do it?" The question made him silent for a moment. He didn't know how to word his answer.

"I could have saved him. I could have stopped it, and I didn't. Uncle Ben died because of me. Gwen's dad died because of me. If I have the ability to stop someone else from getting hurt, I'm obligated to do it."

"Ok. I may not like it, but if you have to, you have to. I love you, Peter."

* * *

Flash closed the door as silently as possible. His dad's squad car hadn't been in the driveway, so he was safe, but he wanted to be careful just in case. He was sure his mom woupd question where he'd been, but hanging out with Peter was a regular occurrence so she'd leave him alone once she learned who he was out with. He tried to sneak up the stairs, but she saw him before he could.

"Flash, you're home. Where were you?" his mom asked. Rose Thompson was a good woman; she took good care of her kids. She did her best to make sure theu had everything they needed and protected them from their father, Harrison, as much as she could. "It's Friday night, were you out with a girl?"

"No, I was just hanging out with Peter," Flash told her, which was the truth, but he didn't mention it being a date. She probably knew; moms are perceptive like that.

"That's good. I like for you to be around Peter. He's a good influence on you," Rose said approvingly, then turned and went to the kitchen, freeing Flash to run up the stairs and into the safety of his room. He wasn't allowed to close his door (unless he was changing clothes) but it still felt like he was safer there than downstairs.

Flash laid on his bed, face down on his stomach, smiling into his pillow. Sure, he hadn't gotten to kiss Peter, but they still had fun together and held hands and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He also made a mental note to kiss Peter before he gets out of the car next time (if there is a next time).

Flash almost jumped when he hear footsteps approaching; he was almost positive his dad shouldn't be hone that early. But it was just Jesse, his little sister. She was in eighth grade, although Flash was pretty sure she was smarter than most of the seniors he knew.

"Did you go on a date? Who was the she? Was it Liz? Didn't you break up with her?" Jesse questioned, barely leaving Flash anytime to answer. He people up on his elbows to look at her better.

"I wasn't with a girl, I just went to the planetarium with Peter. The new one at the museum, I think Oscorp funded it," Flash muttered.

"Peter? That's the skinny one with the skateboar, right? You went on a date with him?" Jesse continued.

Flash rolled over and sat up. "It wasn't a date," he disagreed, even though it was, because he really didn't need Jesse making fun of him, and he really _really_ didn't need their dad to find out.

"Hey, isn't Peter the one that started calling you Flash? Aw, that's so sweet! Do you like him? Do you _love_ him?" she exclaimed. She just wasn't going to let this go, was she?

"Jess, it wasn't a date," her brother groaned, pressing his hand over his eyes, then rubbing his forehead.

"Oh please, mom might believe that, but I know you. You'd only go to a museum, much less a planetarium, unless you really cared about the person you were going with."

"Alright," Flash admitted, "it was a date. Happy?" Jesse grinned from ear to ear and launched herself at her older brother in a surprise hug. "Woah, Jesse, you're crushing me."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. When you went out with Liz, I knew you weren't happy. You seem way happier now. Oh! Are you going to homecoming together?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell Mom and Dad, alright? He harasses me enough already," Flash pleaded.

"Flash, I know we fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. I promise I won't say a word."

* * *

"So who else knows?" Aunt May asked.

"Gwen, and her dad knew, and I have a team. We all know each other's identities. But that's it," Peter listed out.

"So you haven't told Eugene," May said. It was more a statement than a question, but Peter felt like he should answer it anyway.

"No, but I'm going to. That's just more of a fourth or fifth date type of thing," Peter assured her. He had told Gwen right away, but look where that had gotten him. And yeah, Flash had the symbiote, but he wanted to protect Flash and his family.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you two before. I just wanted to offer cookies, I swear," she laughed.

"No, it wasn't your fault," he dismissed.

"Well, maybe he'll stay for cookies next time. Or is that more of a fourth or fifth date kind of thing?"

* * *

After Jesse left him alone, Flash heard the sound of tires in the driveway, then a car door opening and closing. That meant Harrison was home. Depending on whether or not he had stopped at the bar on the way home, he would either just be slightly irritable, or shit-faced and violent. Neither one was good, but irritable was the lesser o the evils. If they were lucky, he'd be so drunk he'd just come in and pass out, but that was rare.

With his bedroom door open, Flash could hear his dad come in. "Hi Honey," his mother said, trying her best to keep him happy like always, "How was work?"

"It was the same as always," he growled, and it was a bit slurred which was never a good sign, "those freaks in the masks tried to do half of our jobs, and made us look bad." Flash took offense to that. He was one of those freaks.

"Dinner is ready," Rose sighed. She seemed to have given up sooner this time. "Kids, your father's home, it's time to eat."

Jesse went down first, Flash trailing behind her cautiously. If Harrison took so much as one step too close to tw fourteen year old, Flash would throw himself in front of her. It was better that he get his than his little sister. Flash was bigger, more sturdy, he could take it. He would take it. He had to keep Jesse safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do ok writing the Thompson family? I don't know how I did. Tell me. I need to be reassured. I did enjoy writing this one, though. I feel like Aunt May has known pretty much all along and just not said anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is mad, but not as mad as they thought, Flash spills his guts, and Sam is still a dick (just in case anyone was wondering).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Hi. How you doin'? Good? Good, me too. Let's get this on with. That new warning I mentioned might be coming soon...but I'm not sure. And sorry I took a little longer this time (it's only been a few days and I was originally planning on posting weekly but whatever), I might have gotten caught up in some reading. I found a new ship that I really REALLY like. I'm considering writing it a fic too (it's about as popular as Peter and Flash, if that says anything).

It was Sunday night when Peter's com watch came to life, with Fury's unhappy face starring at him. To say he was pissed was a major understatement, no, he was livid. Flash wasn't supposed to be seen in public, Flash definitely wasn't supposed to be photographed, and he certainly wasn't supposed to end up on the news.

Fury demanded that he and Flash come to SHIELD immediately, and as much as Peter hated the idea of spending his Sunday night getting yelled at, he had to go. When he got there, Flash was already there, sitting absolutely still, head down and hands clasped together.

"Nice of you to show up, Spider Man," Fury barked. Peter sunk into the empty chair next to Flash, ready to hear what ever Fury was going to scream about, and the string of swear words that were likely to be involved. He was surprisingly quiet for a moment, and Peter waited anxiously.

"You're in trouble. Big trouble. You assholes broke damn near every rule I set for you. Do you not care at all that there were good reasons for those rules? The media is having a fucking field day with Venom and Spider Man working together.

"But," he paused, taking in a breath to replace what his previous rant had depleted, "you saved a lot of people. I've decided that you'be proven yourself worthy of the field. You'll be assigned to Spider Man's team and go on patrol with them tomorrow night."

Flash and Peter glanced at each other. They hadn't expected to be pretty much rewarded for breaking the rules. "Now get out of here. Some people have work to do."

* * *

Monday morning, Flash drove Jesse to school, then went on to the high school. His first two periods were always boring (history and Chemistry) but he always looked forward to German, so that made it bearable. And like always, he waited for Peter at his locker.

"Hey there hot stuff," Flash purred when Peter got to his locker. Peter flushed red, shivering when Flash got just a little too close (he could feel his breath on his neck).

"Hi Flash," Peter squeaked. He was incredibly nervous, although he wasn't sure why. He'd never felt this nervous around Flash before.

"Sorry I had to leave so fast Friday night. I just didn't want to make my parents mad, you know, be late for dinner," Flash apologized.

"Flash, it's fine. Aunt May was a little sad but that's all. I think that was the first time someone turned down her cookies," Peter brushed it off, as if he hadn't spent the entire weekend obsessing over it.

"It's too bad we didn't get to finish what we started," Flash whispered. He must have really wanted Peter flustered. Peter shut his locker and started to walk, and Flash took hold of his hand to walk with him.

As they walked, Flash bumped into someone. He didn't see who it was until it was too late and she was practically gushing over the couple.

"Awww!" Liz Allan. "You guys are so cute," she swooned. "See, Pete, I told you to go for it. You two are just _perfect_ for each other!" Then, before either of the boys could get a word in, she ran off.

"What was that about?" Flash breathed, shaking his head. She had managed to get the attention of half the hallway with all her squealing. "Hey, mind your own business."

"You might have told Liz you liked guys and Liz told me to go for it...I turned her down a lot and she wanted to know why and I said I liked you," Peter explained.

"She told you about that?" Flash said, cringing at the knowledge that he was right, Liz did run right to Peter and told him.

"She only said something because she already knew I liked you, ok? Come on, we're going to be late for class."

* * *

Flash really should have paid attention to the teacher (a small, angry German woman whose name isn't important and no Flash _didn't_ forget her name ok), but why do that when he could pass notes to Peter instead? He did his best nonchalant stretch, dropping a note to the ground between their desks.

_Since we got interrupted last night, I didn't get to ask about there being a second date before homecoming._

Peter reached down without looking away from his notebook, put the paper on said notebook, then began scratching out a reply.

_So there is going to be a second date?_

Flash held back the smile that wanted to work across his face.

_Of course. Movies maybe?_

Peter nodded as he wrote out his next note.

_How about Saturday?_

* * *

"So if we go to the movies, what do you want to see?" Flash asked in the locker room before gym.

"Nothing too boring...there's this new B horror movie out that I heard is loosely based on the Lizard's attack on New York," Peter suggested. That was something Flash liked about dating guys: they didn't pick mushy movies.

 "That sounds cool. I'll bet the special effects suck," Flash laughed. "Do you know what time it'll be playing?"

"Saturday time slots are usually the 5:30 matinee,  then 8:00, then 10:30, I think," Peter said, pulling his shirt over his head and replacing it with his gym shirt. Once again, Peter had a new set of yellowing bruises that Flash couldn't ignore, but he didn't say anything. He knew he wasn't getting them at home, and that whole skateboard accident thing was absolute bull, but Flash couldn't think anything else that could cause them. They seemed to go away as fast as they appeared, but they were replaced by new ones so quickly it was hard to tell which ones were from what day.

"Flash! What happened?" Oh...Flash had forgotten about his own bruises. When he had gotten home Friday night, he had beaten his dad there by about ten minutes, but he came home in a bad mood. Dinner had passed pretty uneventfully at first, but then Jesse had mentioned getting her report card back and she had gotten a bad grade on it. Harrison almost immediately flew into a rage, knocking his plate off the table and launching himself at the girl. Flash had intervened; he took the brunt of his father's anger so that his sister wouldn't have to. He hadn't made any marks on his face, but his ribs had been mottled with purple and black.

"I-it was nothing really. Basketball practice, got in a fight, you should have seen the other guy--"

"Flash, tell me the truth," Peter murmured.

"I will, just, not here, ok? Later, I swear," Flash sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it, especially not in a room with a bunch of other people who could over hear. He was pretty sure Peter understood that, since he didn't press any further.

Gym consisted mostly of running laps (Flash was pretty sure that the coach was hungover and didn't feel like interacting with a bunch of sweaty teenagers), and it seemed to drag on forever. Flash didn't know why it seemed so tedious, normally he loved gym. He decided that it had something to do with the anticipation of what Fury had told him about going out with Spider Man's team later that night. It made his classes, even his favorite one, feel long and more boring than usual.

Changing and showering after gym was quiet and awkward; pretty much everyone had seen his bruises and heard Peter questioning him, and Flash felt like everyone was staring at him. He probably set some sort of record for fastest shower ever, and he was the first one out of the locker room. He didn't even say bye to Peter, who thought he should have never said anything. Flash actually went to algebra for once, even if he still didn't get it.

Then it was off to his last period, lit, which might have been even less understandable than algebra. Numbers made at least a little bit of sense, but they were reading this awful book called _March_ and Flash didn't understand a word of it. If the bell had rung five minutes into class, it wouldn't have been soon enough. How could someone actually write something that dull? He had been more interested in Shakespeare, and that was full of thees and thous and words he'd never heard before.

* * *

Peter wasn't looking forward to his  patrol. It was hard enough introducing a new SHIELD agent to the team, but the fact that it was Flash made it that much worse. The second that Sam found out would be awful, he'd probably get made fun of for being part of a gay (even though Sam was dating Danny so why he made fun of Peter and Flash Peter didn't know), spider-themed superhero couple.

When Peter got to the base, the team--including Flash--was already there. They didn't seem to be talking much, although Peter didn't know if that was good or bad.

"So I see you guys have already met Agent Venom," Peter said after awkwardly clearing his throat. "We'll split into pairs since we have an even number. Venom's with me, Nova and Iron Fist, and White Tiger and Power Man."

Sam shot Danny a toothy grin. "And no messing around," Peter added, causing Sam's grin to shrink.

"Come on, Webs, don't be such a kill joy," Nova whined.

"Spider Man is right, we should focus on our job, perhaps we should not be a pair, as it is not in the city's best interest" Iron Fist advised.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say those two are screwing around," Flash-- _Agent Venom_ (Peter was making a conscious effort not to accidentally call him Flash) inserted. Way to make a first impression.

"You're not wrong," Luke muttered, and Ava elbowed him in the ribs.

"You know what? I don't even care, let's just go," Peter decided.

* * *

Flash was sort of confused. One minute, they were swinging over 47th from building to building, then the next Spider Man had stopped on top of a random roof. Flash stopped too, although he didn't know why.

"I just figured we could take a break. It's been kind of quiet tonight," Spidey explained. He sat down on the edge of the roof and dangled his feet over. "So, I never got to ask what you were doing at the planetarium, of all places."

"That was Peter's idea. It was surprisingly fun, except for that part with Doc Ock," Flash said, sitting down next to Spider Man.

"Really? That went well?" Ouch. he wa genuinely shocked that Flash could enjoy goung somewhere educational. Spider Man thought he was a total meathead. Sure, it was true, but it still hurt.

"It was great. The lasers were cool, and I actually learned a lot. Did you know there are stars that aren't there anymore, but we can still see them? You probably did, you're pretty smart. It was the best date I've ever gone on. It would have been the best day ever too, if I hadn't had to go home and..."

Flash finally understood the meaning of that saying 'diarrhea of the mouth.' He hadn't meant to say anything about his home life, but once he started talking it just spewed out and he could barely stop himself. It was like he had just put the can opener on the can of worms.

"Did something bad happen when you got home?" Spidey asked. One more word, and Flash would be opening that can. His mind was screaming at him. _Don't do it! No no no!_

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially not Peter. He needs to know, but I want to tell him myself. That's just more of a fourth or fifth date kind of thing."

"I won't say a word, scout's honor," Spidey promised.

"My sister had a bad grade on her report card. My dad expects it from me, but Jesse's smart. He got pissed off and he was gonna hit her, so I jumped in front of her and took the hit. And the other six." Can open, worms everywhere.

"Your father...hit you? Has he done it before?" This was a tough subject for Flash, but as long as he had already let the cat out of the bag (or worms, whatever), he might as well answer Spidey's questions.

"I don't remember much about when he started, just that he was really mad and he took a swing at my mom. Any kid would have tried to defend her. I went to school the next day with a black eye."

"I remember tha--I just said that out loud and I am and idiot. Ok, don't freak out. Please don't freak out. I'm going to take off my mask and you're not going to freak out."

* * *

Peter felt like an idiot. How could he tell Flash he remembered the first time he came to school with a black eye. This wasn't how he was supposed to tell him. He pulled off his mask and closed his eyes, waiting.

"Holy shit," Flash gasped. Peter didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to see the look on Flash's face.

"I understand if don't want to go out with me again, or go to homecoming with me, or like, never talk to me again," Peter began.

"Peter," Flash imterrupted, but he kept going.

"I was going to tell you, I swear, I just didn't want to do it like this, you know. I feel stupid, and I shouldn't have asked about your dad."

"Peter," Flash tried again, and he sounded almost like he was laughing...? Peter stopped babbling and looked at Flash. "You think I'd be upset to find out that two of my favorite people are the same person? It's not a big deal that you were waiting to tell me. I was going to wait to tell you about what happened Friday."

"...have you gone to the police?" Peter asked. Flash's face fell and he shook his head.

"Pete, I can't. My dad's a cop. It wouldn't do any good," he sighed. "The rest of the police know him. They trust him."

"We should probably get back to patrolling... Flash, you know that you can stay with me and Aunt May any time you want, right?"

"I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I have to keep Jesse safe. I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to her because of that bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's going to be more of a pattern for uploading chapters now (maybe). Expect Tuesday's and Thursday's, and also random days where I just feel like posting. Also, the book that Flash has to read for lit is quite possibly the only book I have ever read that I didn't like. I couldn't stand it. Had to read it last semester and ugggghhhhh it was unbearable. And if you've read it, and you liked it, good for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out in the open. Sorta. Sam is even pissier than normal, Flash has no idea why, Harry has a date for homecoming, but it's not exactly who they were expecting, and Aunt May should be a patron saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to tag another character. I had many options for Harry's date, but I think the one I've chosen will work the best (and by that I mean cause some drama lol). Some of my other choices were Liz, Betty, and I even briefly considered pairing him with a guy (but the one I had in mind didn't make sense). But I picked someone else. Mwuahaha.

"What is it with you losers and the small knives? Do you get issued one when you sign up for carjacking school?" Peter quipped, catching the offending criminal off guard. They had spotted him from the roof top, and Peter had immediately just gone for it. Flash had to admire his confidence; he didn't have as much experience with fighting in the suit. He'd been in plenty of fights, but not this type of fight.

The carjacker (a twenty-something who hadn't even been smart enough to wear a ski mask or anything) looked a bit stunned. He was out numbered, after all, but he didn't make any move to drop the knife. Peter webbed it out of his hand before the delinquent knew what had happened.

"You guys make this too easy. You freeze up as soon as someone catches you. Where's the fun in that?" Peter taunted, throwing the knife somewhere behind him. He shit webbing at the perp until he looked like a fly that a spider had caught for its dinner, then blue lights flashed and he and Flash took off.

* * *

"So, New Guy," Nova began the moment they checked back in at the base. "Do we get to know your identity or...?"

"You know, your voice sounds really familiar. And annoying," Flash replied. "I don't really see why not. If Spider Man can know my identity then you guys can too." He didn't miss the uneasy sound Spider Ma-- _Peter_  ( _holy shit, Pete's Spidey, how cool is that?_ ) made, but he willed the symbiote away from his face anyway.

"No way. God, Peter, he's everywhere, isn't he? It's ridiculous," Nova chuckled, almost bitterly, in Flash's opinion. He also didn't like the way he said Peter. It just sounded off to him.

"Leave Flash alone, Bucket Head," Peter hissed. Flash was about 410 percent convinced that he knew who Nova was (and by extension, who Iron Fist was as well).

"If we're giving away secret identities," White Tiger declared, pulling off her mask. Flash really wasn't that surprised. Yeah, he was surprised that the nerd squad were superheroes, but once he figured out Sam and Danny, he assumed that Ava and Luke would be involved somehow.

Nova pulled off his helmet, confirming Flash's suspicions. "It's like you never fail to show up and ruin things," Sam whined. _What is his problem? What did I ever do to him?_

"Flash has not ruined anything. From what I can see, he has been helpful to Peter," Iron Fist disagreed. Good ole Fortune Cookie. Super chill, and always right.

"Flash is very helpful," Flash agreed in third person, earning an eye roll (and a small smile that Flash couldn't ignore) from Peter. "Flash has to get home before his parents figure out he's gone."

* * *

"You're home a little later than usual," a voice said, catching Peter off guard as he slipped in the door in the kitchen.

"Aunt May, what are you doing up? It's lime four in the morning, you should be asleep," Peter gasped. He shut the door softly, even though there was no one to wake up.

"I just wanted to wait for you to get home," she explained. He was torturing her, wasn't he? Oh god, Peter felt terrible. He stepped foreward and hugged her tight.

"Sorry I'm late. Remember the guy in the black suit that was on the news on Friday? He's on my team now, and I had to introduce everyone. It actually went better than I thought, but it still wasn't great," Peter told her about Agent Venom.

"Who is he? The young man in the black suit," Aunt May asked, still clinging to her nephew as close as she could.

"I bet you already know," Peter laughed. Aunt May was a smart woman, and she had proven that she was good at figuring out alter egos.

"And how does that go? Working with someone you're so close to has to have some issues." Yup, she knew.

"It was ok. I wasn't the one who had trouble working with him," Peter answered, and released his tight hold on the older woman. "I wish They could just get along. Even at school they have problems."

"They'll learn to work with each other eventually. Maybe they just need some help working out whatever it is between them."

"And he told me something terrible. I don't know what to do. Oh god, it's terrible." Peter rubbed under his eye. He had remained calm when Flash told him, but now he was breaking down. "Harrison beats him. He's been doing it for as long as he can remember, and there's nothing Flash can do about it because as long as it's Flash that means it's not his sister or his mom."

Peter turned away from her, but May coul tell by the quiver in his voice, he was on the verge of tears. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and a sob wracked through him. "We'll find a way to help him, I promise."

* * *

The floor creaked as Flash stepped in through his bedroom window. He cursed the floor for being so old and very loud, and tip toed his way to his bed. He had arranged some pillows to look like a sleeping from (ok, so it wasn't his first time sneaking out). He made it; he was free and clear.

Flash passed out almost the second he hit the bed. He slept like the dead, and nothing could have waken him. Well, maybe like a tornado or something, but there weren't many of those in New York. His dreams weren't much different than usual (which meant Peter was involved). This time, he dreamt about then swinging over the city together.

His dream ended when a loud beeping broke in. He turned off his alarm and groaned. Too early, and too little sleep. How was he ever going to get used to doing this all the time? How did Peter and the others do it?

He had to wait to take a shower (Jesse was a bathroom hog) but he eventually got a turn and he didn't take very long. After he was out and dressed, he went downstairs to try to find something, anything to eat. Normally by now his dad had left for work, but when Flash rounded the corner into the kitchen, there he sat, coffee cup in hand.

"You were out late last night," Harrison stated dryly. And oh no, not good. Very not good. Very _bad_. "Where were you? Did it have something to do with a girl?"

"I went to Peter's house after school. We played video games and we got distracted and I didn't realize how late it got. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Flash lied. He was pretty impressed with himself, lying on his feet like that.

"So you were with that stupid Parker kid again. The little fagot should know better than to try to mess up my son," his father spat. Flash saw Rose tense behind him where she stood at the counter. He tried to ignore Harrison and pour some cereal (it looked a little stale, but it was what they had).

"Peter's a nice boy, Harrison," his wife argued. Why did she go and do that? Flash pulled out the milk and waited for the worst.

"The little freak follows Spider Man around. He can't be good," Harrison growled.

Flash really didn't know why he opened his mouth, but once he did it was too late. "Pete's a good guy," he said, shoveling stale corn flakes into his mouth, eyes widening when he realized what he had done.

"No son of mine will be seen around a disaster like Parker," his father declared.

"Dad, please, Pete's my best friend," he begged and _why couldn't he just shut up_. "You cant make me stop hanging out with him."

His coffee was slammed against the table so hard it sloshed out of the mug. "I can make you do whatever I damn well please," Harrison barked. He stood, crossed to where Flash stood in front of the fridge, and knocked his cereal out of his hands.

Now he'd done it. Flash closed his eyes and waited. He always hated seeing a fist drawn back, aimed at him; it was almost worse than the impact itself. There was a loud thwack as Harrison's fist connected with Flash's face, the sound of knuckles cracking and skin smacking together. Flash's nose would be bruised, and so would Harrison's knuckles. A small stream of warm blood dripped onto his upper lip. Not the best start to his morning.

* * *

When Peter got out of second period, he went to his locker, expecting Flash to be waiting for him. And he was, but his head was down. That wasn't normal. He usually watched for Peter to come, then started day dreaming and forgot he was even looking, but he kept his head up.

"Flash? You in there?" Peter asked, waving his hand in front of the blond's face. When Flash looked up, he understood why he was keeping his face down. There was a fresh, purple bruise across the bridge of his nose. It was red around the edges, but slowly turning a darker blue, and it hadn't been there the day before.

"Don't look at me like that, ok?" Flash whispered. Peter couldn't help the pitiful, sad attempt at a smile that had come across his face. He couldn't stand seeing Flash hurt like this. Why didn't he fight back? Why hadn't his mom just taken them and left already? "Don't look at me like I'm a lost puppy that some creep came and kicked. I'm fine. It barely even bled."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just wish there was something I could do," Peter sighed.

"I thought no one noticed when I got home so late, but this morning he asked where I was and I said I was with you, and he hit me. Next time I'll come up with a better story." Flash turned away and was going to walk down the hall but Peter grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back around. It was pretty useful to be stronger tha he looked.

"He did _that_ , because you told him you had been with me. Oh my god, Flash." Then he did it again, that poor-precious-puppy look, but it held a bit of guilt too. "Everyone I care about has to get hurt because of me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what I told him, he would have done it anyway. I don't want you to feel bad about it," Flash said, perhaps a little too loudly. They were beginning to draw attention.

"Let's just go to class, we can talk more later," Peter gave up, if only for the moment. He definitely wasn't done with the subject, but if they stood there arguing much longer they'd be late.

Like always, Gwen came out of thin air (two words: _janitor's closet_ , and MJ was probably in there with her), then Sam walked up. Normally, he would have bounced along (freshman have a lot of energy) and immediately started talking Peter's ear off and making Flash roll his eyes, but today he waked like a normal (sane) person and didn't say a word. If Peter thought he was annoying before, he thought he was just strange now. What was wrong with him?

As soon as the teacher--Mrs. Nolte, a German widow who Peter was _pretty_ sure was a legal citizen--opened her mouth, Peter was drawing. He usually only drew himself (not because he was self absorbed or anything, he just liked coming up with new ideas for his suit); now he found himself adding Flash, Agent Venom, to his sketches. In his opinion, they didn't really do him justice.

Flash stretched beside him, which was what he did when he was about to drop a note on theground for Peter. Sure enough, when Peter looked away from his drawing, there was a folded paper on the ground.

 _You're drawing me now? I'm flattered_.

Peter scrawled out a reply, then doodled a little cartoon Flash, not Venom, next to it, bouncing a basketball and smiling widely.

 _It's not even good, though_.

Flash tsk'ed at this, writing down his thoughts on the picture Peter had more talent than he gave himself credit for.

 _It is too good. I'm pretty sure I don't look that cool in real lif_ e.

"Mr. Parker, do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Nolte questioned.

"No, ma'am. I just dropped my pencil," Peter said. She accepted that as good enough and went back to the lesson.

* * *

"What happened to your face? I didn't think you could get any uglier, but I was so wrong," Sam asked at lunch. Flash grumbled under his breath about running into a pole, but he was pretty sure no one bought it.

"That sucks. Did you go to the nurse?" Harry inquired, genuinely concered. Why was he being nice to Flash? He didn't like it.

"Nah, I'm fine," Flash dismissed. Peter gave him an unhappy look. "Did you find a date for homecoming yet?" Subject change. Really subtle.

"I did, actually. I asked Felicia Hardy and she said yes," Harry informed them excitedly. Felicia was one of the hottest girls in school, so Flash was kind of surprised she would go for Os-brat.

"Doesn't she work at Oscorp?" Gwen inserted. That made more sense, who would turn down their boss's kid?

"She started as an intern but now she's one of my dad's assistants," Harry explained. "She doesn't really work for Oscorp, she buys coffee and picks up dry cleaning."

"And screws around with your dad, I bet. Why else would he hire a high school student as an assistan?" Sam sneered. Was it just Flash or was he extra cynical today? His criticism was normally aimed at Flash and Peter, but he was picking at Harry now, too.

"I am sure that Felicia is very good at purchasing coffee and picking up dry cleaning. Just because she is popular does not make her slutty," Danny disagreed.

"Danny, she's not easy because she's popular, she's popular because she's easy," Sam insisted.

"You're just lucky she's not in this lunch period. They say she has super hearing. She'd probably rip your throat out with those claws of hers," Mary Jane warned him. "She's like a cat or something."

"She's pretty scary," Peter agreed with mock solemnity, forcing himself not to crack a smile. He found it sort of comical to think of Felicia and Harry together (and he wasn't going to mention the two dates he had been on with her between breaking up with Gwen and going out with Flash).

"Whatever, I'm just going with her to homecoming, it's not like she's my girlfriend," Osborne muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Foreshadowing! Felicia is one of my favorite characters, and (SPOILER) she's not who Harry ends up with (END SPOILER LOL), but some shit's gonna go down. By the by, the German teacher is inpired by a real person, if you were wondering (but you totally weren't).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter cuts class, and Harry and Flash have a little talk. And what's up with Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of had this part planned from the beginning, but I wasn't really sure where to put it. But I figured it out. And let me explain why this took so long. So, I started writing a bunch of things, including this chapter. But this one wasn't saved because technology is stupid, and then I didn't feel like rewriting it. So yeah. Sowwy. I jut had to get back into a spiderflash sort of mood.

Flash was hoping that Peter would forget about their little discussion in the hallway before German, but he wasn't getting off that easy. The bruises from Friday were still there, even if they were beginning to fade to a purple-ish brown color. It was like this dark cloud looming over him. Flash came from a bad home. Flash was abused. Poor, pitiful Flash. He hated it.

"Flash, we have to talk about this," Peter informed him in the locker room before gym. "I know that you don't want to leave Jesse alone, but it really couldn't hurt for you to spend the night every once in a while. How can you protect her if you're not able to at least fight back?"

Fight back. Like he hadn't heard that one before. Flash was big, but Harrison would always be bigger. An maybe he did need some time to recover every now and then, but he was too afraid to leave his sister for that long. Sneaking out meant being gone for a few hours. Staying somewhere else meant not being there in the morning when they woke up.

"If it'll make you stop talking I'll spend the night at your house Saturday, ok?" Flash suggested, desperate to make Peter stop. He was driving the both of them crazy with this. Flash wanted to hit something, and Peter was making himself feel guilty.

Peter nodded silently, and for just a while, it was resolved. Even though it was temporary, Flash was relieved. He didn't want to be angry, and he certainly didn't want to be angry at Peter.

* * *

"We're playing basketball. Smith, Parker, you'll pick teams. And don't pull anything like you did last time, Parker," the coach ordered. Peter cringed with the memory of breaking the backboard. It had felt cool when he'd done it, but it cost a bunch of money to replace.

"Luke," the Smith kid called out (Peter wanted to say his name was Will, but that was probably wrong).

"Flash," Peter selected. Flash smiled at him as he walked over, and pecked him on the cheek for show.

* * *

They won the short game (only because Peter made a three pointer), and Flash seemed happy. The tension from before had evaporated, leaving things good between them. And how could Flash stay mad at Peter when he was undressing in front of him?

"I don't know why you won't try out for the basketball team," Flash grumbled at Peter, who was digging in his gym locker for his towel (which meant it wasn't wrapped around him yet).

"It really wouldn't be fair. I've got a bit of an advantage," Peter laughed. "Remember the backboard incident?"

"How could I forget? You shattered it," he recounted. "You were in so much trouble. Speaking of which, what class do you have next?"

"Photography, why?" Peter replied. Flash thought it was kind of pointless for Peter to take a photography class. He was already a great photographer, with the pay check to prove it.

"You want to skip with me? I went to algebra yesterday, so I'm not going again," Flash asked. Peter seemed to consider it for a minute.

"Alright, I don't see why I can't."

* * *

For their next period, Flash and Peter hid under the away team's bleachers on the football field. Flash sat in grass, leaning on a support beam with Peter pressed against his shoulder. They sat in almost complete silence, each with a single earbud in to hear music from Peter's phone.

"You took algebra two last year, right?" Flash said, disrupting the quiet.

Peter lifted his head to look at him. "Yeah, why? Do you need help?" he asked. The song changed; Flash thought that the voice sounded familiar but he hadn't heard the song before.

"Irrational numbers are hard," Flash chuckled, not really answering the question.

"If you need help I'm right here," Peter reiterated. Flash picked at the grass as the person sing the song said something about moving mountains and working miracles, which is what he thought it would take fore him to understand math.

"I could always ask Gwen. She's already my Chemistry tutor, so we have a schedule all worked out," Flash dodged again. Why didn't he want to answer him?

"Do you want me to help you?" Peter asked explicitly.

"I guess. Of course, that would mean you'd have to come to my house. Or we could stusually at your house, which works better for me," he finally answered.

That made more sense. He didn't want Peter at his house. "I'm sure Aunt May would love for you to come over more often."

"Yeah, but will my dad?"

* * *

Peter had insisted that Flash go to his last class (mostly because they left their stuff in their lockers so they couldn't just leave), so after skiping with Peter he had to get his copy of _March_ , ugh. When he closed his locker, Os-brat was standing there, arms crossed.

"Hey, Flash. Can I talk to you for a second? We have lit together, I figured we could walk together," Harry asked.

"Uh, ok," Flash replied. Harry hadn't really talked to him before, what with the whole physical and emotional bullying thing.

"I just want to know that you're not going to hurt Pete. He's my best friend," Harry explained.

"I would never hurt Peter. I've known him almost my whole life. I know I've done some pretty shitty things to him in the past, but that was only because I was trying really hard not to like him. That's a really bad excuse, but I care about Peter a lot. He knows things about me that I'd never tell another soul. And I'm obviously around him way too much because I'm starting to talk as much as he does," Flash assured him.

"I'm glad to know you feel that way. Honestly, it's more likely he'd hurt you anyway," Harry admitted. "And you didn't here this from me, but after he broke up with Gwen and before he started going out with you, he went out with Felicia a couple times."

Ew. Was that true? He really hoped it wasn't. Felicia sort of had a...bad reputation. She was popular, but she was almost always put out on the first date, and Harry said they went out multiple times. God, he really, _really_ hoped it wasn't true.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with Sam, would you?" Flash inquired, hoping to change the subject.

"I don't know. But he is snippier than usual. He insulted my sweater earlier. He's been giving Peter weird looks, and sometimes he glares at the back of your head," Harry supplied. Interesting. Sam's foul mood had to do with Peter and Flash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing all over the place, man. It's crazy. Or maybe I'm just crazy. Ok, so I KNOW I'm crazy, but that's beside the point. Was there a point? I already forgot. Ooo, shiny!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia switches lunch periods, Harry is lovey dovey, and can Sam BE anymore annoying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so sidetracked on a million other things that I'm just not updating this, and I'm sowwy. I've been working on this forever, but first I got writers block, then I had an idea and I forgot it, and I do have a life...Sowwy.

Wednesday was pretty uneventful for Flash. His dad left early, Chemistry was easy, and things between him and Peter had been temporarily fixed (even after what Harry had said). Everything was going fine. Then lunchtime happened.

When Flash and Peter walked towards their table, there was a new face sitting next to Harry. Osborne was all over her, with his arm around her shoulder and their legs touching under the table. Blonde hair, slutty clothes, and a look on her face like she was a hungry lioness ready to pounce; Felicia Hardy.

"Peter!" Felicia called, waving enthusiasticly at the pair. "I switched lunch periods so I could eat with Harry. Isn't that great?"

 _Fan-fucking-tastic_. "That's cool," Flash mumbled as he sat down across from Danny. Peter sat next to him (across from where Sam would sit when he got there) and glanced cautiously in Felicia's general direction.

"Your nose looks a little better today," Harry pointed out. He was right, the bruise Harrison made had faded to a more brown color, and it had yellowed around the edges. It would probably be gone in a few days.

"Did you get in a fight or something? I'll bet the other guy came out worse," Felicia purred. She pushed a stray piece of hair into place, which drew Flash's attention to her nails. They were longer than he thought was normal (but they didn't really look fake) and they were painted a glossy black.

"I walked into a pole," he spat. Her face contorted into a sour frown before she quickly recomposed herself. Her disgustingly sweet, fake smile came back.

"It's been a while since I've talked to you, Peter. How are you doing?" Felicia asked. Flash didn't like the way she said his name; it was too similar to the way Sam said it. Why did that send up a red flag in Flash's mind?

Peter didn't seem to recognize how fake her niceness was. Maybe it was just in Flash's head, or maybe Peter just wasn't acknowledging it. "I'm pretty great. I'm going o--really Sam?" Sam, as he approached the table, had chucked a milk carton at the back of Peter's head. He had caught it effortlessly and sat it down on Sam's tray. "Did you really think that would work?"

"No, but it was worth a try," Sam huffed, taking his place next to Danny. Now that Flash was paying attention, he could feel Sam's hateful stare burning into him. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He thought it was probably because he was oblivious to everything.

"Anyway, I'm going out with Flash now," Peter said. It almost, _almost_ sounded smug to Flash. It was like Peter was bragging to Felicia. She looked pretty disappointed, so his bragging was effective.

Ava and Luke sat down next. "Felicia Hardy? Did you change lunch periods?" Ava asked. Felicia nodded. That was the extent of their interaction.

Flash could hear Mary Jane and Gwen walk up, and he could hear Gwen whispering to MJ. "Why is _she_ here?" she growled, just out of Felicia's range of hearing. They treated her amicably while they ate, but it was clear that Harry was the only one who was happy that she was there.

* * *

Gym. Gym was good. Gym was where no one, not Felicia, not Sam, not even Harrison, could bother him. Running. Throwing a ball. Push-ups. Physical exertion was the one thing that cleared Flah's head. There was a time when Flash had turned his need for activity into a need for violence, but he had decided that wasn't as helpful as he thought it was. It didn't seem to do anything for Harrison either, if he thought about it.

He showered in record time, and although he didn't want to, he went on to algebra. He had asked Peter to skip with him again but he had refused to cut class two days in a row. Flash still didn't get it, but it was better than lit. Oh, god, lit.

If he had to read one more word about Mr. March he was pretty sure he was going to explode. The guy let his wife get roped into an awful scam and lost all their money, somewhere in there they had four kids, and he went of to fight in the war. And apparently the war sucked. And there was the hot chick, Grace, that he was in love with, but they couldn't be together. Oh, and that one guy died in the river. That sucked.

So yeah, Wednesday wasn't so bad for Flash. But Wednesday night wasn't so good for Agent Venom. The team had split up again, not unusual. Peter and Flash took down some petty theives; your typical muggers, car jackers, and idiots trying to take stuff from convenience stores. They were easy.

Flash wondered how it had gone from that to his current situation as a foot, clad in leather, high-heeled boots, approached his face but instead connected with his forearm. He pushed his attacker's leg away and tried to sweep her ankle and take her down, but he wasn't quick enough and she soon landed a sharp jab to his side (he had left it wide open, so it was kind of his fault).

Luckily, he wasn't alone, and Spider Man pulled her back with a shot of webbing in the middle of her back. Now that she wasn't trying to kick him in the head, Flash could get a better look at her. She was blonde, and her face was concealed by a domino mask. She had on a tight black bodysuit; her sleeves and the tops of her boots were lined with white fur.

"Now now, boys," the criminal purred, "there's no need to get all wound up. I'll be a good kitty." Flash felt like poinging out that _she_ was the one that attacked _them_ , but he bit his tongue.

"Cat, you and I both know you're not going to behave. Not unless I have you declawed," Peter challenged. He wasn't minding about the claws, because her nails were long, black, and sharp. "And no kitty likes that."

"Too bad. I wanted to play with you, Web Slinger. Maybe next time," she said with mock disappointment, then flipped away and off the building. Which meant that she got away. Damn.

Flash rubbed at the spot on his Side where she had hit him. It was above a his hip, but too far over to be at his kidney. It'd bruise for sure anyway. "Who was she?" he asked Peter.

"She's the Black Cat. She's dangerous, and I can't catch her," Peter explained. "She's committed dozens of robberies all across New York and hasn't paid for a single one of them. And she doesn't even have powers."

"She always gets away? That's not right. We have to get her."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but if she ever does get caugh, it'll be because she wanted to. She's just too good at this," Spidey sighed.

"Don't let her get in your head. You'll get her. I know you can. You fight guys like the Lizard and Doctor Octopus. You can handle a burglar in heels." Flash clapped a hand on Peter's back, and he was pretty sure that he was smiling under the mask.

* * *

"So you let her go _again_ , huh Webs. If it were me, she'd have been in jail like a month ago," Sam teased. "But I guess everybody needs a story about _the one that got away_ , just not _the one that got away fifty times_."

"For once in your life can you just shut up," Flash groaned.

"I am in agreement with Flash. Please stop talking," Danny muttered in an even monotone. Sam pulled off his helmet (bucket head) and grinned.

"Make me." Eyuch. Oldest trick in the book, and uggggh it was grossing Flash out. Danny was slinking closer to Sam and Flash didn't want to see what happened next so he turned his attention to Peter, who was fiddling with his camera.

"Any good shots?" he asked. Peter's eyes darted up for about half a second then went back to the screen.

"I got a pretty good one of the Cat trying to kick you in the face," Peter replied. "That'll grab Jameson's interest."

Danny and Sam broke apart for breath. "That's so lame, using your hero gig to make money off of your own publicity," Sam said once he was breathing normally again. Flash actually _wanted_ them to start making out again, if made Sam quiet.

"Oh please. If you could take decent pictures you'd be doing it too," Ava hissed. She wasn't wrong. "You're just jealous that Peter is capable of holding a camera."

Sam mumbled a pissy 'whatever' before pulling Danny closer. Flash kind of wished that he and Peter could be like that; all handsy and close, but he had failed to even kiss Peter once. He decided then that by Saturday, that would have to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick story time. The second fic I ever wrote (which no longer exists) was a weird LNC/Spider Man crossover in which Cry was Peter and Pewdiepie was Felicia, Scott was himself (I thought about making him Alistair Smythe), Snake was Jameson, she who shall not be named (hint: her name is a color) was MJ, and Russ was Harry. It was Pewdiecry, of course, and a hint of Snund, and had some mentions of my ultimate canon otp (but they're broken up now :/). Kinda sucks that it's gone. Such a weird crack fic. Ah well. I should let it die. Just thought I should give you a glimpse into my brain. It's weird, but it's nice in here. But those were my Wattpad days, when I was younger and just plain strange. Now I'm only mildly odd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday has arrived, which means movie date. Flash is nervous (should he do the 'movie move' or not?), Aunt May knows, and Flash asks about Felicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now legally get married. Holy shit. I may be currently single, but I can get married, without having to go out of state. You don't understand how happy I am right now...or maybe you are also now living in a state were it was illegal and now it's not. But back when I had a girlfriend, I was actually going to have to go out of the country to get married to her (which is a long story but don't ask). Half the people I know are just so outraged about this, and they disappoint me. People who I thought would be supportive have turned out to be homophobic jerks and I'm incredibly saddened by that...but who cares about them, I can legally marry in my state!!!!

Flash was buzzing with nervous energy. It was finally Saturday; he was finally going on his second date with Peter. He didn't understand why he was so antsy, since the first date had gone pretty well, aside from the whole not kissing him thing. It was probably what was coming after the movie that had Flash so on edge; the idea of spending the night with Peter, with his _boyfriend_ , made Flash nervous in a good way. Then again, he hadn't had the courage to  kiss him, let alone go much further than that. So as exciting as the prospect was, it was also terrifying. Combine that with his fear of leaving his mom and sister alone with his dad for the whole night (and the next morning), and the result was a nervous wreck.

When Flash arrived at the Parker's home, he paced back and forth in front of the door for almost five minutes before knocking. May answered, ushering him into the living room and telling him that Peter would be there in just a moment. The TV was on, set to a local news station. At first, he hadn't noticed what they were reporting, until he realized how intently May was watching.

"...has been spotted going into a burning building, after witnesses say one of the tenants was heard crying because her child was still inside. Spider Man hasn't been seen in several minute, and it--wait, here he comes, and he has the child! Spider Man has saved this little girl's life. New York thanks you, Spider Man," the overly perky blonde on screen informed.

When Spidey emerged from the building, May visibly relaxed. "I thought he wouldn't make it," she said, voice shaking. "I get so worried when he's not at home."

Flash did a double take. "You know?" he sputtered before he knew what he was saying. "Uh, I mean--"

"Yes, Eugene, I know," May chuckled. "I've known for a long time. Longer than Peter's aware of. I hate seeing him get hurt, but he feels like it's his responsibility. I won't stop him from helping people."

"He's good at what he does. A lot better than I am, anyway. I guess that's because I'm new at this," Flash told her.

"From what I've heard, you two work well together. The reporters are saying you're very close." The way she said it felt almost like teasing, but it was good natured. "You know that he cares for you a lot, right?"

"O-of course. I feel the same way about him. I have for a while, actually," he admitted. It was easy talking to May; she was always kind and understanding, no matter what. "I should have told him sooner." Like, multiple years of bullying sooner.

"You had to be ready. Now, Peter should be coming through the kitchen door any minute.  And this time, would you just kiss him? He moped in his room all day last time."

* * *

That had been the exact moment Peter had opened the door, hair sticking out in every direction and out of breath. He was surprised to find Flash and Aunt May watching the news together, but he tried not to mention it. After getting cleaned up (May told him to), the boys were off to the movies. It didn't take long for them to be seated in the back of theater, with drinks, popcorn (the large that came with two drinks--the couple's deal), and a box of snow caps to snack on during their movie of choice, "The Thing That Attacked New York." It was based on the Lizard's attack on New York, when Doctor Connors went crazy, and when Gwen's dad lost his life. It was a bit of a sore spot for Peter, but the movie's plot left out many details and focus more on the Godzilla-esque monster than the hero who defeated him.

It only took about five minutes of Lizard-central gore for Flash to slip his arm around Peter's shoulders, phony yawn included. The other teen suppressed a laugh with a snort; Flash didn't need to to pretend to stretch to get his arm around him. He leaned into Flash on their shared arm rest and gave a relaxed sigh, and Flash tried not to grin in triumph. Part of him hadn't expected to be successful in executing the 'movie move' on someone who could probably see it coming with his Spidey-sense, but he wasn't complaining.

A SWAT team appeared on-screen, firing at the Lizard to no avail, much like it went in reality. The special effects were horrible and the acting was worse, but it wasn't _too_ bad. The plot was interesting enough, and the way the portrayed Spider Man was interesting enough. He was played by this British guy (Andrew-something, and he was actually, Peter had to say, able to do a pretty great American accent). They didn't spend any time on building his alter ego's character, since it would all be fabricated and kind of impossible anyway.

As the movie progressed, Peter paid less attention to it and more attention to Flash. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, allowing Peter to stare to his heart's content. When Flash did eventually notice, he smiled and looked back to the screen for a moment before turning back to Peter. He didn't have time to react before Flash had leaned in and kissed him--at long last--but he kissed back happily. It was quick, over almost as soon as it had happened, but it _had_ happened, and that was enough. And good for Flash, not waiting until they got back to try this time. He must have thought ahead.

* * *

Later, when they exited the theater hand in hand, they walked just a little closer together and smiled softly when their eyes met. There was only one other thing that needed to be dealt with at the moment, and Flash remembered what is was, he froze.

"You went out with Felicia Hardy. More than once," the basketball player stated instead of asking. Peter stopped dead in his tracks as well, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not a big deal," he deflected. "I was just as surprised as you are; I'm not exactly her usual type, which is why it didn't work out."

"Did you--did she...you know..." Flash trailed off. And oh god. _That's_ what this was about? Peter shook his head.

"No. And even if I had, what difference would it make? I'm not dating her, am I? No, I'm dating you," he replied.

"I've just...I've never..." _Flash is a virgin_. Flash Thompson, star basketball player and arguably most attractive person in their school, hadn't had sex yet.

"Eugene, I haven't either. And if you don't want to yet, we won't. We can go as slow as you want, alright?" Peter said softly, bringing his hand (the one Flash wasn't currently squeezing like his life depended on it) to Flash's shoulder.

"O-ok," he murmured. Peter turned back arkind and continued walking to the car, with a quiet Flash following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Peter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First kiss=done. I like relationships that go super slow, because it can be so sweet. Then again, if you wanna hop into bed on the third date, be my guest. You do you. That just ain't my style (and I'd like to think it isn't Flash's either; he's a classy lady).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you noticed any spelling problems don't hesitate to point it out.


End file.
